


Home

by charlottecauchemar



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottecauchemar/pseuds/charlottecauchemar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di manakah rumahmu? Apakah di sebuah tempat yang menjadi alasanmu untuk pulang? Atau sekedar tempat singgah melepas  lelah? Rumah itu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

HOME

a HoMin’s drabble

pg/brotherhood

by charlottecauchemar

They belong to God

Di manakah rumahmu? Apakah di sebuah tempat yang menjadi alasanmu untuk pulang? Atau sekedar tempat singgah melepas lelah? Rumah itu…

—

Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Ka—

“Argh!” Yunho menyerah.

Ia melempar selimut yang bahkan tidak berhasil menutupi tubuhnya—terima kasih kepada ulahnya yang tidak berhenti berguling-guling di atas kasur sejak sejam yang lalu.

Tubuhnya lelah, menjerit protes meminta waktu untuk sekedar melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Matanya berat, tapi otaknya menolak untuk di- _shutdown_ barang lima menit.

Padahal ini hari liburnya. Setelah menyelesaikan konser mereka di Jepang dua hari yang lalu, dengan ajaibnya ia mendapatkan waktu kosong selama tiga hari.

Sayangnya, ia bahkan tidak bisa beristirahat sejenak pun.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang. Di sini.

Pikirannya bekerja lebih keras, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman di rumah yang telah ditempatinya bertahun-tahun ini. Nihil. Pelipisnya malah berdenyut.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Bola matanya tidak lepas memandangi peralatan dapur yang kelihatan tidak pernah disentuh sama sekali beberapa hari terakhir.

Ah, ia baru ingat. Changmin masih di Jepang. Pantas saja tidak ada yang menendangi tubuhnya ketika ia tertidur di depan TV atau mengejarnya dengan tatapan membunuh jika tidak sengaja memakai sepatu di dalam rumah.

Pantas saja. Rasanya sepi.

Sejak tinggal hanya berdua saja dengan Changmin, ada sesuatu yang membuat Yunho merasa dekat dengan pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Perasaan yang sama, pandangan yang sama, bahkan nasib yang sama. Kepribadian mereka yang berkebalikan justru membuat mereka dekat.

Mereka saling membutuhkan.

Yunho tertawa geli begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Rumah adalah sebuah tempat di mana kau merasa nyaman, terlindungi, disayangi, dicintai, meskipun tidak pernah luput dari argumen-argumen kecil yang selalu berakhir dengan permintaan maaf canggung dan tawa ketika menyadari kebodohan masing-masing.

Changmin adalah rumahnya. Bukan tempat ini. Bukan di sini.

Tapi Changmin.

‘Brak!’

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka dengan kekuatan penuh nyaris membuat gelas di tangannya terjatuh.

“Hyung! Menyebalkan! Kau bisa bayangkan pesawatku tertunda hingga nyaris 5 jam! Dan siapa yang memutuskan untuk melakukan perbaikan jalan sehingga jalan-jalan ditutup dan menyebabkan macet?! Aku tidak—“

Ah, sepertinya malam ini Yunho sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

_~home is wherever you are~_

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fanfic yang lahir dari keemoan saya karena homesick.  
> Mama, mau pulang T_T


End file.
